Bloodstained Web
by Bl0ndemidget
Summary: After the downfall of Mr Zete's lab, Kaitlyn and Gabriel are on the run from the suspecting police. They're out for Gabriels blood, but can he tame the uncontrollable hunger for lifeforce? Is Kaitlyn actually safe with her soulmate?
1. The Ticking Clock

It had surprised, shocked me even, that I had managed to survive this far without my brain becoming ripped apart by consuming flames. That Gabriel had struggled for so long to tame his inner demons, to control his psychic Power.

Telepathy is catastrophic.

My eyes darted sideways to Gabriel, his knuckles white from clenching the steering wheel too hard and for too long. A permanent scowl dented his brow, casting a shadow along his velvet grey eyes. I grimaced, and fixed my gaze on the moving scenery outside. Trees. Hills. A sign flashed past reading 'Welcome to South Dakota'.

I rested my hand against Gabriel's knee, feeling him tense beneath my touch.

"How long do we keep running for Gabriel? It's fruitless."

"I'm not going back inside. Never. You don't want me to, do you?" His voice was like ice, frosting up the small space of the blue truck. It was my turn to frown.

"You know I don't…" I bit my cheek. His scowl lessened and he lips jerked upwards.

"I'm sorry. Why don't we stop at the next garage, pick up some snacks?"

He rolled down the window, letting the cool air blow his hair around, becoming dishevelled. Even now, when he needed to shave, he looked…flawless. His eyes shone with hidden emotion, pale skin contrasting beautifully with his black hair. I tried to brush my mind against his, to read his thoughts, to see what was troubling him.

I met barbed wire.

I couldn't answer; I bowed my head, and looked at my hands, auburn curls obscuring my face.

"I just…don't see why we have to run when you didn't kill Mr. Zetes. Why are the cops blaming you without a trial? My voice was a small murmur from fatigue. He made an exasperated noise.

"God dammnit! It's because I'm a murderer, as far as they see it, it was me. Why trial a murderer, when my record is covered in bloody streaks?" His voice was a snarl, eyes flashing dangerously. Hands trembling, he hit the gas, accelerating from 30mph to 60. I didn't flinch, only turned my witch like eyes upon his quivering figure. Beads of sweat gathered on his neck, on his forehead. His mind the colour of black ice. These symptoms…

"You're thirsty." It wasn't an accusation, or a question. It was a blunt fact. The mood swings, the fidgets, the edginess. He didn't respond, only gritted his teeth and turned the steering wheel, pulling into a small parking lot beside a deserted mini-mart.

He turned off the gas, and slumped back, forefinger and thumb pinching the bridge of his nose, eyes shut tight. His breathing turned to ragged gasps, as he tried to control the indescribable hunger that was clawing his body. I pulled my long hair to one side and turned my head.

"Here. Take as much as you want, you should have told me." I pressed my lips together, preparing for the small puncture like pain as his lips met the base of my neck, drawing my life force.

A psychic vampire.

"K-Kaitlyn, I cant. It's becoming stronger; I can barely contro-" He jerked forward, his hand over his mouth, his other arm across his chest. His quivering turned into shaking, and blood trickled from his hand onto his jeans. He'd bitten his hand to control the pulsations.

"Gabriel stop! I'll make sure you wont take as much as you did last time, please, just drink." My hands tugged his away from his mouth, and I settled myself on his lap, my neck an inch or so away from his lips.

His hot breath touched my neck, then his soft lips. His arm wrapped around my body, encasing me to him, while the other clasped my hair, turning my head to the side.

Pain. Devastating bliss.

Two minds emerging into one, two souls caressing. Gabriel's telepathic presence enveloped me. Euphoria floated through my body at uncontrolling speed, in a sparkling wave. I felt my lips tremble slightly, as I yearned to be closer, to embrace in his mind.

I ran up against a smooth, metal wall, obscuring me outside. I pressed harder, my happiness distinguishing in a cloud of purple dust.

_Gabriel?_ My telepathic voice was tinged with anxiety.

Silence. So silent, the atmosphere was almost palpable. I could feel his bewildered relief, the gush entering my own mind. His hands tightened in my hair, pulling the roots, stinging. I was limp in his arms, his prey. My limbs were frozen involuntary; my breathing came in slow drug-like draws. The only Power I had was my voice.

My psychic voice.

_Gabriel, stop, you're taking too much! _Panic flashed through me, along with the unmistakable dizziness and nausea. My hands twitched uselessly on my lap.

Ice. Black ice speared my vision.

That's when I felt everything.

Gabriel's mind drowned my own, our two brain waves interlocking. I was trapped in a spider's web, struggling for my life. My fists clenched, and with all of my Power I could summon, I released the most powerful blast of telepathic Power into Gabriel.

He flailed back over the backseat, legs and arms splaying in all directions, mouth agape, and eyes clouding over. All windows cracked and smashed open, shards flying through the humid air. Everything seemed to stop still, in slow motion, as I observed everything with horror. I had a curious sensation in my eyes. They were ablaze, everything tinged with electric blue.

"Kaitlyn- I-" Gabriel stammered to a halt, catching my gaze with his. I shivered, another wave of nausea gripping my stomach.

"Are you okay?" I gasped, scrambling over the seats to join him, hands flying to his face. He sat there, staring at me with awe, with one finger he traced along the outside of my eyes.

"What?" I stared hard at him, cupping his face with my hands.

That's when I caught my reflection in the mirror shards. I blinked and recoiled, hands clutching at my chest.

The bright blue of my iris's glowed even brighter, empathising the dark rings encircling through the sea of blue. They seemed to emit their own light of lapis pools, glowing with a pure luminescence in the space between us.

"I-I'm sorry I took so much. Kaitlyn, how-what?" Shock flared in his eyes as he looked around at the smashed windows and dented seats. I bit my lips, tears welling in my eyes.

"I don't know! I sort of centred myself from our minds, and I just released it…" My throat felt like sand, and I couldn't stop the shivers gripping my body. The fire in my eyes distinguished.

All of a sudden, the comforting smell of Gabriel wrapped around me with familiarity, his muscular arms enveloped me tightly. I rested my head against his chest, and forced the tears back.

"I'll never drink from you again." His voice was deadly, like a knife. Full of suppressed self-hatred. I gripped the back of his leather jacket, heart thumping.

I broke our embrace and grabbed the dusty seat for support, to stop the world whirling.

"Gabriel, why are they getting stronger, these…these hunger attacks?"

"I don't know…" His voice was dark, full of unease. He tucked a stray curl away from my face, and looked out into the parking lot.

His pale face grew chalky, and he darted to the front seat, shunting me aside.

"We have company…" He snarled, slamming his foot down on the gas. My body crashed into the backseat, and I hurriedly clipped on my seatbelt.

"Who?" My heart drummed against my chest sending a jolt of adrenaline in my veins.

But I already knew. The image of _his_ face swam in the front of my mind while the scream of sirens drowned out Gabriel's muttered curses. His mind was building Power with lethal precision. The Third Eye located beneath my forehead prickled.

Both my hand began to cramp and itch.

Premonition.


	2. Gathering Storm

_AN: Finally, the second chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it. It took me quite a while to do it, since I have my GCSE exams at the moment (: You'll hear from me more after I've left school in a few days. Here it is ~_

I was in another world, another dimension. All the colours of the rainbow, the colours of an artist's palette flickered in my mind, teasing me which one to pick. My Third Eye prickled, directing the colours to form a shape, to form a person.

In my buckled seat, I flinched, my eyes darting from side to side, my vision dissolved, until all I saw was my clairvoyant drawing in my mind.

A corpse staggering, soulless eyes tinged crimson, bloody tears streaking down his pallid skin all over his tattered white shirt.

He laughed, clutching a wine glass, and held it out to me, beckoning me to take it from his outstretched hand.

I jerked in the seat, and gasped, vision returning, Gabriel's emotions battered me through the psychic web. Worry, confusion, _fear._

"Kaitlyn, what was _that? _I almost crashed the truck!"

He swerved around a car in front of us, narrowly missing it's side window. I clutched onto the sideboard, sweating, trying to regain my breath.

The blasts of a wailing siren emitted through the grassy plains on either side of the truck, causing my frantic heart to speed up. My next words caused a slice of ice too slip through the web from Gabriel coating me with a biting frost, leaving me cold.

"Mr. Zete's…"

I could feel Gabriel's silent shock and denial through our interlinked minds, could experience his emotions and inner turmoil with him.

_'That's impossible…'_

'_He's alive. My vision's never lie.' _I gripped the sideboard tighter and met Gabriel's cold eyes in the wing mirror. Panic coursed through him and me, both hearts pounding frantically. Denial and confusion radiated from Gabriel, a scowl twisting his brow.

"We'll talk about this later. I have to get these two cops off our trail" He slammed his foot down on the gas, causing the truck to wheeze slightly and groan.

"Gabriel, how did they know we're here?" I twisted around, looking out of the window, eyes blinded by flashing blue and red lights. Adrenaline entered my system, as I met the cops flashing brown eyes beneath his sunshades.

He lifted up a cell phone within sight of me, and began to speak frantically into it, following Gabriel's violent swerves and velocity. I sucked in a sharp breath as the cop unsheathed a gun, pointed it toward the tires of our truck, a grim smirk upon his lips.

_'Gabriel, - gun!'_

Gabriel's response was uncontrolled, spontaneous. I had felt the sharp, jagged edges of psychic Power building within him before, and even endured the blinding agony of its consuming flames. He gripped the steering wheel with a silent warning, and just before he was about to release the beast, I threw up a sparkling mental shield, hoping it would protect me from the deadly inferno that could strike me dead.

_He uncaged the animal._

The scorching psychic claws that emerged from Gabriel in a blast of pure Power cracked my mental shield. I could feel the Power seeping through the web, basking me in a shadowed glow. I braced myself for the searing pain, the sensation of razorblades digging into my temples.

Nothing.

The sensation of trickling water bathed over my skin, static electricity crackling in my hair. I opened my eyes at the sound of squealing tires and bending metal. Flying pieces of debris whirled past on either side of us, along with embers and smoke riding the wind. Screaming men would be heard from afar as we drew further away from the collision, the sound like howling wolves.

"Are you okay?" Gabriel's voice was hoarse from exhaustion from exerting so much Power in one go. I clambered from my backseat into the front next to him, my hand resting on his knee.

'_Are they alive?" _Gabriel faced me, sensing my inner terror. He hesitated, and then nodded.

My silent relief was almost palpable. I began to breath more slowly, trying to rid the smell of burning metal from my nose.

"Pull over quickly, you need rest. I'll drive from here." We stopped at roughly twenty yards away, where I urged him to let me take his place. He grumbled, but reluctantly agreed. As I slid myself in the drivers seat, he collapsed into the passenger side, resting his head on the dashboard, breathing heavily, trembling.

With his usual pride, he tried to shield his exhaustion from me through the web, throwing up weak, reflective shields I could easily tap into. Worry gnawed in my gut as I consider our possibilities of a safe place. We needed somewhere sheltered, warm, and secluded…

My gaze glided over the countryside, surveying the scenery. That's when my eyes slid over a dark patch on the horizon.

A Woods. Perfect.

I pulled up the clutch, changed gear and pressed on the gas, pulling out onto the road once again. I began shivering from the cold as night ascended, stars splaying the skies as night's hand beckoned me closer to the growing pine trees. Gabriel lifted his head from the sensations of bumps on the side trail leasing us into the dark. He widened his eyes and looked around, and through the web, he sent his fifth sense to survey the dark greenery, checking if any brain waves were present.

'_Only small animals' _he assured me, touching my hand. As his skin brushed against mine, a small burst of electricity surged between us, tingling. I smiled to myself, parking the truck underneath the long sloping branches of a Willow tree.

The gnarled hands of the tree casted dark shadows beneath the blanket of leaves; giving the illusion of security. I cut the engine and slumped back, running my hands through my curls. I was emotionally drained, fatigue invading my body. My eyes adjusted to the silver moonlight, and I could see Gabriel looking at me, admiration burning in his eyes.

'_You were so brave.'_

I chuckled. '_I have to be when I'm with you.' _I flashed him a small, but affectionate smile, positioning myself so I was laying my head on his chest, eyes closed. He began stroking my hair gently, his long, deft fingers easing out small tangles, smoothing any imperfections. I breathed in his sweet, but tangy scent, my heart finally settling down. I could feel his brain drifting off to sleep, the beta waves replacing the alpha, like a second pulse.

I couldn't succumb to numb sleep. No matter how hard I tried, the image of scarlet eyes swam before me, the fleshless hand of a corpse breaking a wineglass in its tight grip. I bit my lip, my hand settling over my heart. It had been days, weeks since we had last seen Rob, Anne and Lewis. I missed Lewis's witty jokes and humour, Anne's tender and sweet smile, and the way Rob's aura seemed to shine sunlight in the web.

Rob had last texted me from his cell phone weeks ago, updating me how the new Psychic school on Vancouver Island was underway. They were recruiting new members of The Old Race, tracking them down all over North America. I smiled to myself in the dark, hoping that one day, Gabriel and me could join them.

Crimson eyes flashed at me in front of my eyes, along with the image of flying glass and blood. I trembled, nuzzling close to Gabriel; his arms draped and encircled my shoulders in a comforting way.

What did that vision mean?

I closed my eyes; hoping exhaustion would drown me into must-needed unconsciousness. Another moment replaced the first one, sending a jolt of shock spearing my body.

I could envision the cop's final moments as Gabriel's psychic explosion shattered their cars, could almost feel the flames chewing their flesh, their hair, and their eyes. Their mouth agape in agony, internal bleeding drowning precious neurons and synapses.

My eyes snapped open, as realisation hit.

Gabriel had lied.


	3. Shot In The Dark

_I was running, my bare feet pounding the muddy leaves and flying dirt, hands raking aside hanging branches and obscuring ferns. Terror and confusion gripped my entire body, almost loosing myself to the beating of my heart and ears. Everything seemed to slow down, sluggish movement scraping each inch in the night air, hair flying like a halo around my shoulders as I dared a glance back._

_He grinned ghoulishly, his hands clawed at his sides, trembling with anticipation and need. His ragged breathing invaded my hearing, drowning my own panting gasps of panic and whimpers. Using my fifth sense, I sent out a distress signal for Gabriel to understand the danger._

_Where was he? A blank spot in the web indicated his absence, his abandonment. I turned a corner around a clotted clump of willow trees, jumping gracefully over a small stream._

_I lost my balance._

_Lying facedown in the dirt, I turned my body instinctively towards the danger, glaring up toward the scarlet and bloodied eyes, chalky rotten skin and inhumane snarling mouth._

_His fingers clasped around my throat, holding me like a rag doll in the air, dress quivering in all directions from my frantic, kicking legs. I clawed at his hands, choking, tears streaming down my cheeks. A look of glee flashed across Zete's face as he squeezed, nails leaving bloody fissures in my neck. The smell of red wine and blood filled the humid air, cloaking my skin with it's grasping stench. _

_All of a sudden, his stance changed._

_His mouth attacked mine hungrily, biting my neck in unforgiving lunges, arms embracing me in a steel grip. I thrashed and screamed for Gabriel, arms twitching uselessly in the air. His strong arms pushed me to the ground, giving me a clear view as his face dissolved._

_Gabriel grinned down at me, his eyes full of hunger, shaking violently, visible thirst in profile. My hoarse whisper drifted through the night between us._

"_Gabriel?" Not a dream. A premonition._

_His eyes glistened as he stepped forward…_

"_No!"_

I started awake with a scream, hands automatically covering my face as I lurched to a sitting position. I trembled, tears splaying over my cheeks. I was drenched in a cold sweat, my hair clamped together in wet strands, beading against my neck.

I reached out with my right hand, and found an empty space. Panic fluttered through my chest as I realised I was alone in the truck.

"Gabriel?" I called, my voice cracking slightly in the weak morning sunlight. I stepped out of the door and walked to the edge of the willow leaves, my hands parting the branches like a curtain. My Third Eye tingled as the web announced Gabriel's familiar presence, a small blue light in my mind. The relief was sweet.

He was crouching down low in front of a small stream, collecting water in a saucepan. Upon my silent footsteps he glanced up, his kilowatt smile speeding up my heart.

Our eyes met, and he was by my side in a flash, hugging me tight.

"What's wrong?" His voice was heavy, weighed down with suppressed emotion as he delicately probed my mind, searching for the cause. I gripped the back of his shirt in response as he read my mind, too tired to care. He pulled me back gently, hands at my shoulders.

"You've been having prophetic dreams too? Why didn't you tell me?" His eyes flared with shock as he saw the image of himself in my memories. I shook my head slightly, frozen beneath his touch. I watched as his eyes slowly focused on me again. He stepped back, hands clenched into fists, eyes shifting to a dark black.

"It's a premonition. Isn't it?" His smooth voice was blank, icy. I felt his mind whirl as he re-called it again in his mind.

_Eyes full of hunger…_

"Stop. Please. The reason I didn't tell you was because I didn't want you to fret." My voice was unsteady, parched. I closed the space between us and embraced him close, ignoring his reaction as his body stiffened. He took a deep breath.

"You need to tell me these things! Your visions are important, what if you had one about Rob, Anne, Lewis or your father?" His words stabbed me like a knife when he said those names, planting horrific thoughts in the back of my mind. Their lives could depend on me…

Through the web, I felt his mind grow cold, jagged spikes of self-hatred littering his thoughts. He pictured his dream-self, replaying my pain, horror, and betrayal.

"You're not safe with me."

I closed my eyes at this statement, my well-rehearsed reply already upon my lips. I pushed him away angrily.

"Look Gabriel, I made a promise when we left all those months ago I would stick by you. I still feel the same, and always will. We'll be careful where your…diet is concerned. I'll stop you. I always do. Listen-" I grabbed his chin and forced him to look at me.

"-I love you. I made a vow to protect you from anyone else until we sorted this mess out. So please, trust my judgement." I scowled up at his bleak expression, planting a small telepathic thought into the web.

Trust.

He sighed and closed his eyes, resting his cheek against the palm of my hand. He placed his hand over mine.

"I love you too. You know that, but your safety is more important than my own skin. Especially when the police are after me, not you." He picked up the saucepan and walked back towards the truck, careful not to spill any of the water. I trailed after him, frustration gnawing at me. He placed the pan on a small stove I hadn't noticed in my rush to find him. With deft fingers he turned up the gas, adjusting the heat. I stood watching him, sour faced and stony, then picked up my bag from inside the truck, pulling out my small wash bag and clean clothes.

While washing my hair with the shampoo Gabriel managed to steal a few weeks back, I began to consider my options. We couldn't run away forever, it simply wasn't possible. I closed my eyes, hoping my Third Eye would conjure my next vision for a future we could walk through safely. I pictured of Gabriel's handsome pale face, contorted with fury as he was dragged away by the police, their faces obscured with shields, and flashes of red and blue. Panic. Questioning. Photographs. The media milking their stories through the newspapers, the reward of $4,000 for Gabriel's capture wiped clean.

My hand began to cramp and itch.

Using my fingers, I gorged my hand into the wet mud from the stream to draw the vision, watching with dread and anticipation, as a shape took place. An outline, bold and large, perhaps a map? I held my breath as my hand made sweeping motions with my palm around the precise border. With a fingernail, I drew some filigree lines next to the outline, adding letters. The image of lush green forests, sharp rocks against a windy shore, and déjà vu swept through me.

As I looked down at my creation on that warm summer morning, hair dripping wet, the pathway of light was so pure, so relieving and simple, I actually laughed out loud.

The gorged lines undertook the map to Vancouver Island. The sound of Gabriel's footsteps approached, urgently.

X

"…And that's what the image undertook. I also had a sense that we're needed there, on Vancouver Island. I hope they're okay." Gabriel's eyes seemed to tighten as we drove down highway 56, turning into roads that indicated the way to Washington State. My voice faltered and trailed away as we both considered why our presence was so badly needed. Weren't the rest of the Web doing well?

My cell phones ring tone blasted through the small space in the truck, causing both of us to flinch.

'_Who the hell could that be?' _Gabriel's anxiety grew.

I glanced down at the caller's name.

_Rob._

Quick as lightening I answered the phone.

"Rob! How're you doing?"

"Kaitlyn?" His voice sounded wrong. Off pitched, husky like he'd been through a haunting experience.

"Yes? What's wrong?" I gripped the side of my seat tighter, knuckles going white, heart pounding. But I knew. I somehow already knew…

"We need you here. You and G-Gabriel…" He trailed off, voice dead, emotionless. I stared at Gabriel's face as he looked at my expression as Robs voice whispered at me again.

"Lewis is dead."

I dropped the phone.


	4. Schizophrenia

Rob's broken whisper was barely audible above the trucks steady purr. Gabriel didn't need to hear him with his ears. He heard clearly and perfectly through the web that bound them all together. Rob's words alone caused Gabriel's stomach to drop and spine to be swept with ice.

The web trembled, crackled with static. Kaitlyn's cell phone slipped through her numb fingers, as wave after wave of her emotion's engulfed them both, so intense Gabriel's intake of breath was full of pain.

"_Lewis is dead."_

He slammed the brakes down, pulling onto the sidewalk beneath a few trees. His hands trembled, the Power building inside his mind, quivering with anticipation to latch onto a release. The trucks windshield cracked, forming a perfect fissure into the glass. The sound echoed eerily through the pulsing air, thick with psychic energy.

"God dammit!" Gabriel snarled, pounding his fist against the steering wheel, causing the plastic covering to sway. Kaitlyn flinch and looked at him with those witch like eyes of hers, brimming with unshed tears, her eyes catching the sunlight, flashing. Reaching out for her, he embraced her close, tucking his head over hers. One word. One question.

_Why? _No reply. Then…

_I don't know…_

Gabriel gripped the back of her shirt, listening as the shards from the shattered window stirred from his suppressed anger. They clinked, the sound like descending rain.

"Kaitlyn? Kaitlyn! Pass the cell phone to Gabriel. Gabriel?" Rob's voice shattered the silence, full of panic. Gabriel snatched up the phone.

"Rob, how?" Gabriel stared over the top of the mass of red curls, letting his eyes drift over trees. Not taking anything in.

"It's b-best if you two come here. I'm sorry, we need you in person…" Rob sniffed down the phone, trying to get a grip on his emotions. Gabriel heard stirrings in the background, the whistle of the wind on a cliff top, and the screech of a buzzard. He could almost _see_ the lush greenery of Vancouver Island, the sparkling beaches enveloping the sea, thick with wildlife. He heard the crunch of stones underfoot as Rob walked. Two sets of footsteps. Anna. Gabriel could hear her calm, soothing voice murmur to Rob. Even at a whisper, Gabriel knew it was full of raw pain.

"I have to go. Just get here as soon as you can. I'm sorry it's dangerous…" Rob hanged up, not waiting for Gabriel to reply. He dropped the cell phone on Kaitlyn's lap, trembling.

"It'll probably take over a day to travel across South Dakota. Then through Washington state…" Gabriel started the engine, accelerating at a dangerous speed. The glass shards smashed onto the road, the only trace of their route. Gabriel gritted his teeth, and, with more effort than usual, threw up a mental shield. Energy almost immediately drained out of him, weakness replacing psychic force. What was wrong? Gabriel had never had any trouble creating a shield! Was the connection broken due to Lewis's death? No…

His eyes slid to Kaitlyn's hunched figure. He could still hear her thoughts, somehow muted as such. Like bad reception on the TV. The shield was thin, worn with cracks, not like it's usual strong torrent of smooth metal substance. It wavered, like bad reception on a radio, before sputtering out like a light completely. Pure shock washed through Gabriel, somehow making him feel vulnerable.

The black wolf within him bowed its head, a symbol of his aura.

Throughout that entire car journey, he wouldn't, couldn't stop the deadly numbness settling through him.

Kaitlyn's tear streaked cheeks never dried.

* * *

><p>Anna gazed at Rob, saw how his head dropped, his grip on the cell phone slackening, until it fell to the floor with a final thud. Instinctively, her body trembled to walk over to him, embrace him, and kiss his tears away. Everything inside her told her to be the strong one.<p>

But she couldn't.

She turned and walked away.

She didn't know where her feet took her, or register that the Web that bound her and her friends together had grown fuzzy. As she gazed up at the sky glaring through the lush trees of Vancouver Island, she stumbled, hand gripping the bark of the nearest tree, and fell to her knees.

_An-na? Where- _Rob's telepathic voice entered her head intrudingly, distorted and disconnected. The Web wavered, dangerous.

A sharp pained seared through her head, building in her Third Eye. The Web turned cold, black. She could see blood.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Her scream echoed through the forests, startling herds of deer and nesting birds. The pain was all she could think about, as it grew through her body.

Blood again. She daren't open her eyes. It was all see could see in her head.

Rob recoiled with shock and grief.

Anna, the Web has grown unstable, please come back! The others can-

His voice was cut out with a bloodcurdling cry. Anna shivered, her Third Eye pulsating.

Then something happened.

Something that changed everything.

A face Anna never thought she would see again appeared in her mind. It invaded her very being, leaving her breathless. _He_ held out a glass of wine, blood trickling down the sides of him mouth.

Mr Zetes.

Again she screamed, bolting upright. Running. Branches snagged at her dress, flailing arms outstretched.

The cliff.

She stopped at the edge of the trees before her feet could touch the pebbled sand. She could taste the blood in her mouth.

Had he come back for more?

"You've already taken Lewis from us. You wont take me!" she snarled under her breath, her voice sounding unnaturally harsh coming from her soft lips and normally tranquil expression. She turned slowly; facing the shadows the trees had cast suddenly.

In the gloom she heard an insane cackle of laughter.


	5. The Old Race

_Anna._

Her name penetrated my mind, a sharp echo. I inwardly cringed as it rung painfully, vibrating.

I opened my eyes, taking in the lush green trees, and the beautiful coast, aligned with a pebbled beach, and jagged, long rocks.

I just stood there; fully aware this was either a dream or a vivid vision. The howling wind didn't brush against my skin; the birds that were normally in full chorus didn't greet me. The smell of sea brine and pine trees I couldn't taste.

A hand gripped my shoulder, nails digging painfully into my skin. I gasped, whirling around, batting the hand away.

What I saw, _who_ I saw, wasn't Anna. She grinned at me, her hand still slightly outstretched towards my body. She licked a trail of blood along her fingers, murmuring in a strange tongue I didn't understand.

Emotions battered me one by one. Fear, joy, shock.

"You killed Lewis."

Her voice, once harboured warmth and soothing, was contorted with hatred and menace. Her frenzied eyes raked into me, as blood tinted tears filled her eyes, leaving tracks down her muddy cheeks. I whipped my head wildly, from side to side, new tears springing to my eyes.

"I didn't kill Lewis! Please, you must understand I-" My haggard voice cut off suddenly, and I couldn't say anymore.

As her tears never stopped flowing, and as her body shook with silent sobs, the palms of her hand trickled more blood, pooling into the dry dirt beneath our feet.

Without looking at me, she turned towards the forest that was at the fringe of the cliff, still muttering. Her bloodstained palms turned upward, as if in greeting. An unseen gust of wind suddenly whipped around us, tangling both our hair, bathing us in dust. Still, she did not turn, but instead stared at the shadows beneath the pine trees. I watched on with fear, as yellow eyes appeared like ambushing predators, and the sound of rustling vegetation.

I realised with a start that Anna was tapping into her psychic gift, the gift to call and speak to animals. Everything seamed slow, sluggish, as Anna, her face distorted with wild emotion, turned around, palms dripping blood.

_Talagi utuan stelgiwa talagi_-

Her murmurs carried above the wind, as wild wolf and bears trudged out onto the small plain, snouts upturned into twisted snarls, revealing their bloodied fangs.

Her words translated into my head.

_Destroy, eat, untamed, destroy._

With each step she took, I took one back, each step leading to the sheer drop of the cliff. I could hear the sea now; hear the waves as they tossed into the rocks below us aggressively.

An eagle landed on Anna's shoulder, its talons snagging at her bare shoulder, opening wounds. Her eyes, crazed and the sound of a mad cackle of laughter was all I comprehended, before one of the wild bears pounced, and latched its jaws around my throat. But before my eyes closed, I saw the old Anna in her eyes, the crazed look dimmed, and raw pain clouded her face.

In the distance, a wolf howled.

* * *

><p>I jolted awake, finding comfort in Gabriel's and lips as I buried myself against him on the mattress and thin blanket in the back of the truck. He crooned lovingly, trailing his hands through my hair, reassuring me it was a bad dream. My eyes grew hotter as each stroke against my head touched my skin…<p>

I opened my eyes, and gasped, flinging myself away from him, almost cowering against the metal flooring. With each movement, sent a powerful blue light dancing along the walls. My vision seemed hazy, tinged with a strange blue-white. Gabriel jumped up and approached me carefully, his hands outstretched towards me in reassurance.

"Gabriel, I-I-"

"Shhh Kaitlyn. There's no danger. Your eyes are glowing again is all."

His arms embraced me, and as each pant lessened, my eyes dimmed, until they were their usual blue ringed colour. He withdrew from me, placing his hands upon my shoulders and looked into my eyes, face grave.

"What did you see?"

When he said 'see' we both knew he wasn't talking about a dream. I shuddered.

"Anna. She wasn't herself and she used her powers against me. Gabriel, they're somehow intensified and-" I sank to the floor, almost smelling the blood. I couldn't say it. He squeezed my hand. I closed my eyes and continued.

"She somehow called upon every wild animal in a forest. What's going on? All our powers are growing unstable, more powerful. Too powerful for us to control." I looked into his eyes, and for a split second, saw the untamed beast inside him, the thirst, before I blinked and it glazed over.

He pulled us both up in silence; thrusting open the trucks back doors.

"Gabriel- what are you-?"

"We need to find answers from Tamsin." The mention of her name brought back the memories of our short stay on Vancouver Island. The sister to the late LeShan, the one who brought Rob, Anna, Joyce, Lydia, Brie and Renny back to that island. Part of the old race, the promise she made to us filled the air between us.

"_They'll be safe with me. I'll help them train their powers, and when you can come join us when the time is right, you can too. I promise you that. Now neekalacci. _Leave."

We drove through Washington state that night.

Anna's home.

* * *

><p><em>A short chapter this time guys, I'm sorry, the next chapter will answer a lot of questions you may have, and I can safely say its full of suspence!<em>

_Thanks again._

_-Ellen_


End file.
